Stronger
by Toxic Shade
Summary: {Xenosaga} PG for some bloody fighting. Allen is always trying to go out with Shion, but she never has time for him. He thinks that the reason she doesnt like him is because hes not strong enough. When he gets his chance to prove hes strong, can he do it?


Pyle: I laughed my ass off SO much playing this game, especially when hearing Tony's and Hammer's remarks.

Me: It hurt my eyes to look at Allen's bathing suit...

Tiumi: I think Allen is kinda cute :)

Pyle: He's a whiny little punk. Why?

Tiumi: I dunno. Why do you like KOS-MOS and Shion?

Pyle: Because they are hot and nice and kickass chicks and...

Tiumi: (fangs appear in her mouth for a dramatic effect) What is that supposed to mean?

Me&Pyle: Nothing.

Tiumi: By the way, we may have gotten something wrong with the story because we have only gotten up to Tiamat. We still cannot figures out a way to beat him.

Me: Lil bastard...

Pyle: Hey, don't be bitter. Turn that frown upside down!

Me: Your weird.

Pyle: WHY YOU LITTLE...!

Tiumi: How about we start the fic now?

Me: Why?

Tiumi: I dunno. This little feeling says it'll be safer for everyone.

___________

"I didn't say that. All I said was that there might be some leftover Gnosis," Tony argued. "Nothing I can't handle"

He leaned down and pressed a few switches, then spun his chair around and glared at Matthews. "Why do we always gotta come out here and do this crap anyways? I swear man, we could be earning more money working at a thrift shop."

"Quit your bellyaching," muttered Hammer. "This was the closest place, and U-TIC vessels aren't exactly common around here. Someone will buy them for a load of money."

The door behind them opened, and chaos stepped in. "Captain, I don't like this place. It seems like the perfect spot for an ambush."

Matthews cracked his knuckles, then looked out the window thoughtfully. "If you see anything out there, I want you to hightail it outta here like there's a Gnosis on your ass, okay?"

Outside the window, a few of the robots floated out into space and began to gather up some of the floating metal. "It don't seem right to me though. I don't like to disturb the dead" Tony, as always, had something to argue about. He pressed the accelerator and they began moving steadily forward.

"Oh for chrisake. We're just taking the parts! Now hurry up and get them!" shouted Matthews, very annoyed. "Just pick up the best looking junk you see and take it back there. Take that, right there! That thing looks good enough to sell," said Matthews, gesturing to a strangely colored object next to the port window of the ship.

Hammer squinted at the window, then gasped. "That thing looks human to me..." murmured Hammer. "Alive and kicking to, I don't think we should pick it up."

"Shutup Hammer. It's not human. It's junk. Someone will buy it." Matthews said. It began to float toward the window, and Matthews himself had to admit that it really did look humanoid, except it's limbs were twisted, ripped, almost like someone with a pair of giant pliers had stretched them outwards. Matthews got out of his chair and walked up the window, peering at it. It certainly looked humanoid now, but it had the limbs of a Gnosis. "Didn't Little Master tell us that we should pick up stuff like this for him?" Matthews asked.

"Yeah, and he might give us a hefty little reward" Hammer said as $ symbols appeared in his eyes.

"First things..." he never got to finish his sentence. Something powerful slammed into the ship and rocked it back and forth. Tony was thrown from his chair and rolled to a stop at Matthews feet. Chaos came running in. "Gnosis! Get us out of here!"

Hammer opened up a screen. "Plot point in Hyperspace! Vectors 3, 12, and..." another slam. He went flying from his chair and rolled to a stop against the window. Tony leaped to his feet while chaos jumped into his. "Damage in Sections 3 through 6. Hull breach in the landing deck! Fire in Sector 5 being extinguished by droids!"

Tony pulled back on the accelerator and the ship went zooming forward. Matthews jumped to the microphone. "Shion! Get up and bring KOS-MOS with you!!" he slammed it back down and braced himself as an enormously large, pulsating Gnosis bashed into the side of it. "Damnit! Now I'm getting pissed!" The Gnosis behind them shot several orange beams at them that slammed next to the window, creating large cracks in the side.

"That does it!" Matthews was so mad by now that he punched Tony in the head as he gave the order. "Nobody shoots at my ship! Blast em!"

Chaos jumped from his chair and landed into the Artillery Chair, which began to lower him down into his A.G.W.S. Tony jumped into the blaster chair and prepared to kick some Gnosis ass. "Let's rock and roll!" he shouted, aiming his guns at an advancing Gnosis. It stretched out an arm and got ready to smash through the window. Suddenly a blue light flared. The Gnosis's ethereal appearance disappeared. It looked at itself for a moment, not sure what had happened.

"WHOO!" Tony blasted right through with a powerful blast from his gun. Hammer jumped into the other chair across the bridge and fired at a long-armed Gnosis. It split apart into strange spots.

Chaos's A.G.W.S. stepped atop the roof of the Elsa. With a loud clank, it readied its cannons. "Come and get it!" he shouted, smashing the front end of his gun against the Gnosis that had crept up behind him. He kicked it into the air, then shot it to pieces with a cannon. KOS-MOS appeared next to him, transforming her arm into a sword.

"With the current amount of Gnosis in the area, you have a 33.0112 percent chance of survival. With me here, you have a 92.14 percent chance of survival" KOS-MOS flew forward and slashed her arm through a Gnosis that had come crawling up the side of the Elsa. Chaos jumped next to her and slammed a fist into the Gnosis, then kicked it away.

"Right. Thanks" he began searching for some sort of Gnosis to blow up. All was quiet for a moment.

A flurry or orange shots flew by chaos, blasting one of the guns he had in half. KOS-MOS armed herself with an immense sword, then looked for the attacking Gnosis. She noticed that it was too big to destroy by normal means, and looked at chaos. "I cannot destroy it on my own. I request the help of your A.G.W.S." Matthews was storming up and down the bridge. "I'm pissed off now! Use Blast Corps!" he shouted.

Tony turned in his chair. "Authorization for Blast Corps acknowledged! Chaos! Get ready for some major fireworks up there. If one of them aims at you, get the hell out of there!" he said in an excited tone. 

Chaos unconsciously nodded, then replied "Blast Corps execution confirmed. Standby for launch!"

KOS-MOS floated up next to him. "Gnosis are advancing at point 322.224. Waiting for plan 'Blast Corps' to finish" she went back down on the deck and stayed completely still and silent. 

A brilliant flash filled the air. Guns began to lift up from the ship's exterior. Automatically, they aimed at any moving Gnosis and shot them to pieces. Chaos tried to get under the ship before one of them got to him but it was too late. A stray shot blasted into the side of his A.G.W.S. He went rolling down the side of the Elsa, trying repeatedly to hang on to something.

Too late.

The jets on his back had been blasted right off. The Elsa had zoomed forward and left him behind. He was lost in space.

__________

Allen walked up the counter next to Shion, who was washing some dishes. A droid sat next to her, chatting about small things. "Hey…Chief" murmured Allen, hopelessly trying to get her attention.

She didn't seem to hear him.

With a sigh, he turned to leave, then stopped. I must be bold, he thought. He clenched his fist, then walked up to Shion. She had finished with the droid and was scrubbing some plates. "Hey, Chief. Want to go to the Ampitheater later?"

Shion looked up. "Oh, sorry Allen, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

Wasn't…listening? Allen sighed. "Um…can I help you with your chores? Maybe we can go down to the Ampitheater afterwards…"

With a look at her watch and some heavy thinking, she shook her head. "Sorry, Allen. I promised Hammer that I'd help him cut a Geocrystal he'd found. Maybe later…"

Allen nodded sadly and walked off. It's always 'maybe later'. Trudging out the door with heavy strides, he collapsed onto a nearby chair with his face in his palms. "What's the matter?" asked a high-pitched voice next to him.

Allen jumped, then looked around. "Oh. Hi, MOMO"

MOMO giggled at his reaction. Allen laughed nervously, then sat down on the couch next to her. "What's the matter? I bet I can help you with it"

Trying to make himself comfortable, he rested his head on the back of the couch and moaned. "What's wrong with me, MOMO? Nobody likes me. Not even the girl I know best seems to care about me"

MOMO listened thoughtfully, then looked at Allen. "I don't think there really is anything wrong with you. The reason the girls don't notice you is because you don't speak up. Try and act a bit more tough some of the time"

He sighed again, then put his head on his arms. "I remember, back on the Woglinde. Cheif got attacked by that Gnosis and…I couldn't do a single thing. All I could was just sit there and watch her die. How tough is that?"

MOMO tilted her head and glanced at him. "You are tough Allen, you just don't think you are. Just make sure that when you really get the chance to show off to Shion, that you don't waste it"

He shook his head. "When I look at you guys, I always see you fighting -Gnosis, A.G.W.S., or Realeins - and I just get to sit back and watch you guys. Sometimes I wish I could be there, just to prove that I can fight too. But I cant. I can't fight"

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Allen. You will get your chance. We all do" she lightly jumped off the couch and walked towards her quarters.

Don't worry Allen, you will get your chance. 

His chance would come a bit sooner then he had thought. Shouting loudly, Ziggy came running in. "Allen! Find Shion!" he shouted, stomping his heavy boots on the ground as he ran.

A blue light flared, and something shiny engulfed them all. Everything waved and rippled for a moment, then went back to normal. It was silent for a moment. The Hilbert effect.

SMASH! A gigantic claw slammed through the wall next to his head. Gnosis! Allen jumped away as the wall began to repair itself. "Cheif!" he shouted, jumping towards her room. 

The door in front of him caved inward as something heavy smashed into it. He stopped looked straight up into the bug-eyed face of a Gnosis. It stared down at him, less than a foot away.

Then, apparently making up its mind, it struck a huge claw at him. Allen yelped and dodged away, running past it with tears in his eyes.  "Cheif! Hey!" he shouted.

Shion was next to the sink, arming her M.W.S. She took aim and blasted a Gnosis off the table next to her. "Allen, get out!" she shouted. "Find KOS-MOS! Have her help!"

A claw slammed into Shion and sent her flying across the room. She slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, then immediately tried to get up. Allen looked left and right, unsure of what to do. 

Shion shook her head for a moment and cleared the stars out, then looked up to see her doom awaiting her. It raised a claw and prepared to drive it through her. 

With a running start, Allen slammed into the side of it. It went rolling across the ground and fell next to the sink. He bent down next to her "Chief, are you alright?"

She looked up at him. "Go and find KOS-MOS. We'll need her to help us!"

Suddenly she stood up and slammed her M.W.S. into a nearby Gnosis. It snorted and howled, then lunged at her. Shion slammed her foot into it, then slammed her M.W.S. on its head again. It went out like a light.

Allen staggered backwards, looking at the fight. Two more large, blue Gnosis had cornered her. The first one slammed its gigantic fist into her, knocking her backwards. The second one hit her again until she had fallen against the wall. Allen couldn't bear to watch it.

Shion just barely managed to aim at the first one in mid-fall. With a pull of the inside trigger, it was blown away in a flurry of red flame, howling and shrieking as it died.

The second one, upon seeing its comrade die, roared loudly and plunged it's claw towards Shion. Shion closed her eyes and patiently waited for her life to end.

The claws came closer and closer. She could already almost feel them driving into her, twisting and turning her flesh until she was dead. She really hated this. She had always wished that she would live to find romance, or that she would finally rid humanity of the Gnosis. It seemed her end had come sooner then she had thought.

Then something happened that shouldn't have happened. With a loud cry, the claws slammed into something else. Her cheek was suddenly splashed with a red substance.

Above her, Allen was standing. Not only was he bloody, but there was three very ferocious looking claws protruding from his back. The Gnosis shook him several times to loosen him.

It was alike. It was exactly the same.

Just like Kevin.

Shion jumped up and slammed her M.W.S. on the claw so hard that it broke asunder. Allen fell against the wall softly, his mouth hanging open. The Gnosis reaction was much worse. It began stumbling around the room, slashing the place wildly with its fist.

With a cry, Shion took aim and blew it away with a single shot. The Gnosis flew apart into several limbs, leaving strange pools of red on the floor. Quickly, she bent down over Allen, trying to summon up the strength to cast a Medica ether on Allen. She did not have the strength to cast it.

Allen was going to die.

Shion felt tears run down her cheeks. He was holding his stomach, breathing heavily and weeping. "I don't wanna die..! Please help me, Shion…!" he reached and groped at her hand. "Please…don't let me die…!"

Shion reached out and gently pressed her hand against his. "Why, Allen? Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I-I thought th-that…" he coughed a bit, then stared aimlessly in the air. "Th-that maybe if I act-acted stronger…then you-ou might l-like me more…"

She cried. Something she had not done in a very, very long time. How could she have not noticed it? How could she have just ignored Allen all those times, when he was now dying for her? With a gentle grip, she leaned down and cradled Allen's head in her lap.

He had closed his eyes by now. " Shion…Cheif…I can see you. D-don't worr-worry…I'm coming" He seemed to be holding out his hands, grasping at the air. 

"It's okay, Allen" she had a sad smile on her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she was not crying. "Don't worry, we'll just wait for someone…they'll…they'll come and help you"

She hugged Allen to her chest, beginning to cry. "Come on, Allen. Get up…" she began to make requests. It could not be possible that Allen was gone. "Allen, I order you to get up" 

He didn't move. 

Tears fell softly onto him. But he wouldn't feel those tears.

________

Pyle: *sees a cloud coming* Check it out, the flame cloud!

Me: Which also means, in other words, we expect plenty of indignant flames!

Tiumi: And fans. If we have any...

Me: If YOU have any.

Pyle: Pretend we're strangers.

Tiumi: Always.

Me: Aw, come on you guys! Come off it! You can't take the fact that I am FAR superior than you are. *grabs Tiumi's arm*

Tiumi: *flinches* Hey! Let go of me you damn stupid stranger of whom I've never seen before...!

Pyle: someone's getting hurt when I get back... Keep up the good work you guys!

Me: On a final note, we WILL make a sequel if we get enough reviews, possibly explaining about what happens to chaos.

Tiumi: The review number can be anywhere between 100 and 093487298347. *random numbers*


End file.
